ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of Seedling the Sunflower
This is the first episode of Plants vs. Zombies: Plants 49. Plot I was waiting to play dodgeball as the team leaders picked members for their teams. I waited patiently, even fell asleep at one point. When I woke up, I realized it- They had started playing long ago, and nobody picked me nor notice me. Nobody had noticed me ever since the incident. My human was the only person who had payed attention to me, out of almost all 49 plant's he's planted before. All the plants tried our dearest to keep him safe from the zombies, and it took some sacrifices. I was always left at the back, thought to be too weak of a Sunflower to fight. Sometimes I would stand there in the back, sitting on a lawn mower, crying. One day, the zombies were too strong. They devoured my friends, and I fled inside. To my sight, I was crying. Brain being pulled out in everything, right there on the chair, was my human. I cryed for many days, and was noticed by nobody ever since. I swore vengence, but didn't know how to get it, as I was the wimpiest Sunflower of all. We all chose to defend the house, which was the only left remain of my human. Day and night, we all fought zombies. I had the hardest time. One night, zombie coming torwards me, a watch sprouted from the ground in front of me. I moved my leaf to touch it, but when I reached for it, it latched onto my leaf. Zombie two steps away from me, I fiddled around with the watch, and suddenly, something happened. My head started burning, petals flying off, my stem and leaves starting to lit fire. I shrieked in terror, wondering which was worse- dieng by zombie, or dieng by flames. However, I noticed something. I wasn't getting wounded, damadged, or anything. I lifted up my wrist, and suddenly a fire ball was shot at the zombie. I nodded to myself, thinking about how cool this was. I sent off a flame wave, which got rid of every single zombie in the block. Just then, I knew my human would be proud. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had never done anything with the watch ever since. I shouted that I wanted in. Somebody offered to trade spots with me. I nodded, left the side of the gym, and went into the center. I grabbed a ball, and threw it at the leader of the other team's foot, softly. Boom- it was all done. I had gotten the win for the team in my first hit. I was suprised, and relieved, for a minute. But then, a big sunflower, specifically the other teams leader, walked up to me. I shivered, as he pounded his leaves together. He punched me, and I was sent flying into the wall. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was severely damadged. I decided it was time. I fiddled around with the watch again, and found myself as a plant-fire hybrid. I tried to get out of it, and did succesfully. I noticed I was all healed suddenly. A ship flew down in the yard, right in front of me, all the sudden. It's door opened, and out walked a small alien. "You have my watch, no?" I nodded. He gave me a brief explination of how it works, and I nodded once again. He told me it was my destiny to go off on a journey to save the world from zombies, and I nodded for the last time. He left, with his ship, and I started thinking about how wise he seemed. I knew I should obey his words, so I set off. Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni